My Heart
by Dark Eclipse the 13th
Summary: SakuraXSasuke Love Story A girl was left broken apart, she joined the Akatsuki's and wanted to kill a certain someone, who would that be?
1. Chapter 1 Recent News Flash

**My Heart**

_My story, my heart...

* * *

_

_I loved you_

_I hated you_

_But i cant help falling in love again with you_

_You made me cry_

_But i don't know why_

_I still_

_Loved you_

_There are more worth it pearls in the sea_

_But somehow i'm still attracted this pea_

_And who would that be?_

_You, you, it's Always you  
_

_You broke my heart but i cant hate you_

_It's such a shame..._

_That i don't know why..._

_Please read lyrics, they are tips for the story..._

"Sasuke, why?" Sakura asked. She wasn't a fan girl, but why would he do that? "You think i loved you? You think that i meant those words? Did you really think so?" Sakura could only sob and nod. "You're pathetic." Sakura stared at Sasuke. Who was this? Why would he break her heart after such a long time? But most importantly, why? Why would he do this? That one word, had broke her heart. She didn't harm him, why would he harm her? She ran away from home, he hid the secret well, no one guessed that he was the one who had made her run away.

Out in nowhere, there lies Sakura, a broken Angel. Her pieces where broken, where to? To darkness. She lost her pieces just to save someone who didn't care for her. Revenge, was all that Sakura seeked. Nothing stopped her from joining with the Akatsuki. She obviously was the strongest of them all. Nothing stopped those painful thoughts from swarming to her when she first held out her sword to kill. Those words _"You think i loved you?" _echoed around her head. She hadn't the time to think of love, or, she was the one who hadn't had one after that one love, hers was stolen, broken, and long gone. She didn't hesitate to kill anyone. She didn't hesitate to barge in and blast the commoners to death. She had no feelings. None at all. A scratch she got from Kisame's sword hadn't affected her feelings, in fact, she felt nothing. Those eyes of hers, had once held great happiness and cheerfulness, had vanished. Replaced by dull dark green eyes. Eye lids drooping, one swipe of her sword, and, she felt nothing. Those thousand of people's blood surrounding her, yet she hadn't realized them, yet.

**Sakura's P.O.V**

There must be a time when memories will suddenly rush back to you. There isn't a time like that for me. It ALWAYS happens to me. As i walked towards Konoha Leaf Village, waiting for my spy to appear. And there she was, Kamiga Kawari. An Anbu Black-ops. The only thing is, she's hiding. "Come out Kamiga-san. I know you are there." A loud sighing sound was heard from behind a tree. Yet she doesn't want to do so. "Kamiga, I'm warning you." She stayed put. "You're wasting my time." I did a jutsu and trees started growing out of the floor around Kamiga. "Now be a good girl and tell me what you came to tell." I was still standing at the same spot where i waited for Kamiga's chakra flow and footsteps to appear. "Looks like i found you." A voice, coming from, Kamiga's , body. I know that it there would be some more Anbu black-ops to guard her but i never knew that there was a jutsu which can control your chakra strength to look like someone's. I knew that voice, all too well. Probably too well. "Sasuke..." was all i could manage out. Kamiga's body puffed into smoke, and in return, there was her dead body, with Sasuke holding her neck. Gripping the sword, i flung it out and it slashed Sasuke's body. He used a shadow clone, Naruto's shadow clone. I felt something press my head down. And i realized, it was Sasuke's hand which was pressing me down. "So, one of the Akatsuki huh?" That voice, i couldn't kill him yet. Not yet. "Sorry, but I'm here for reason, since that reason's gone, then I'll be getting back then. There's no use in coming here anyway, this place, sucks." With that, i released the Tajuu Kage Bunshin no jutsu and puffed into smoke. Leaving them dumbfounded. 'Losers.'

Returning to the me outside the Akatsuki hideout, i called the rest of the Akatsuki to come out and help me train. But no one bothered to help. I, still wasn't good enough, i needed to train. I WILL train. No matter how much i will suffer. I must and WILL kill him. He was all that i ever thought of achieving. Even if i will become an enemy to Konoha. I don't care. I needed to become stronger. And the meanwhile, i hid myself as Makidan. I wore a red wig with wavy long hair, blue contact lenses and purple lipstick with shiny gloss. Sometimes even fake glasses. Of all the members of the Akatsuki, only Itachi, Konan and Pein know who am i and my real identity. In the meanwhile, i did a longer lasting shadow clone of me, she lives in the sand village. Even if someone is convince that i am Sakura, that clone will hold them down.

I disguise with the name Makidan, Itadaiko Rikaa. A forgotten villager of the leaves. So that does it. I killed the real Makidan and burned her dead body and disguised myself as her. So no one will go suspicious over who am i and why do i have the leaf village head protector. I've developed a hobby of inventing herbs so i can make money and get rich. Sometimes i even sell them to Orochimaru. Now that they see me as Makidan, i have no need to worry about people who'll say they have proof that I'm not Makidan. The girl i killed lived alone in the forest. I had investigated her even before i even joined the Akatsuki.

"Makidan! Deidara-senpai wants to see you!"A cheerful Tobi shouted in my ear. 'Ugh, not that blonde again. That's the third time he wants to confess his feelings for me this week.' I walked towards his room and shouted "Okay Okay! you liked me and you want me to be your girlfriend!" I shouted, very annoyed by his confidence over me. "Er, actually, i'm not here to confess my feelings again. You see here, i kinda sorta trespassed these bones when i was out on a mission, yeah." As Deidara said so, he handed me the bones. "I gave them to Sasori to find out whose bones are they. When the results came out, it was yours." Deidara looked at me like a book. "Here are the reports, see for yourself." I immediately snatched the paper and looked at it.

RESULTS OF BONE'S DNA SEARCH

BLOOD TYPE

O Type Blood

GENDER

Female

ADDITIONAL DESCRIPTION

Burned, 3 Years Ago

ADDITIONAL BONES OWNER SEARCH

NAME~Makidan Itadaiko Rikaa

VILLAGE~The Village Hidden In The Leaves

GENDER~Female

BIRTHDATE~31st August, Fall

BLOOD~O Type

CAPABILITIES~Medical Ninja~Fire Element~Wind Elements

PARENTS~Unknown

EXTRA DESCRIPTION~Died being burned with fire 3 years ago by a female ninja.

"So you believe me now, un?" Deidara asked me, I'm totally freaked out. Wait! Yeah, i could use the mind reading jutsu Ino used to teach me. I concentrated and Deidara wasn't joking.

"I don't get it, why would it be my bone? Is it a joke or something?" I said, completely terrified.

"No, none of us knew who placed the bones there and why, yeah." Deidara said shaking his head.

"Then, what am i now?" I said again. "Wait, you told every member about this?" I asked. "No, just Sasori."

"Phew, don't ever tell anyone else! Baka!" I shouted. "If you told Itachi-san about it, he would've gone mad! When he's mad he might refuse my offer to go sparring! I cant lose my chance to become stronger like that!" I added.

"Alright, alright, i won't tell the others about this." Deidara said. "Only in one condition, un." He smirked.

"What?!" I was slightly irritated and annoyed by this, and scared to, he might want me to kiss him or something...

"That you obey every single word i say, yeah." His smirk grew wider and wider as my jaw dropped lower and lower... "God damn it! I'd rather go to hell and become Hidan's sacrifice ceremony object than do everything you say!!" I shouted. Lucky for him, i didn't bring my double-X-sword here with me too or i would've sliced his head off to wipe he's smirk off of him. Oh, then maybe SLAP that smirk off his stupid face!

"I'm gonna break the secret..." Deidara walked towards the door of his room and ran outside and began shouting like crazy. "HEY THERE GUYS! MAKIDAN-CHAN HERE...pff..mhh..." I managed to cover his mouth just in time. "Okay okay, i'll do anything you want. Just don't break the secret..." I whispered. At this rate, his smirk grew even wider than before. Uft! I so wanna slap that smirk off his face!

"Go to my room and take off your coat, hat and shoes, yeah." He whispered back at me.

"What?! Hell no!" I screamed. "I'd rather sacrifice myself to Hidan so he could use me to sacrifice me to Jashin-sama! And i would rather be Orochimaru's vessel than stand here and argue with you!" I cried, i was trying to maintain my breath.

"HEY! MAKI-" i took out my both of my swords and stared at him with eyes red, yeah, my eyes do that sometime.

"You are done here." I said, i ran towards him and i sliced his head off.

"What's going on here?" Pein the leader said.

"Leader-sama, Deidara was going to do something that will interrupt my training and the Akatsuki's success to 20%, that's why i killed him for further protection of the Akatsuki's success. If i hadn't killed him by now, the Akatsuki's would've failed our mission." I said, Pein nodded in agreement. "Sasori knows of this too, but i believe he wouldn't be so reckless to do so."I added. Pein nodded in agreement and said that "Very well, if anyone else is included in this please inform me immediately, i would not tolerate traitors to Akatsuki's.

I smirked and asked, "Leader-sama, what should we do with his corpse?" I asked, "Including his head." i added. "Burn them like usual, and bury them in the ground at the usual part." Leader-sama said. "Oh, and er, could you take care of the team while i'm gone on honeymoon?" Leader-sama asked me, Pein and Konan had been married just last monh, and now their going on honeymoon. "Yeah, sure i could help you with that Leader-sama." I bowed towards him in respect.

**What will happen to the Akatsuki's when Pein and Konan is out for a honeymoon for a month? Will Sakura's revenge be successful? The next chapter wont be in for long since i'm going to update it not long and not too soon.**

**In the mean time, i will be on hiatus for a while, so please be patient.**

**Reviews are much appreciated.**

**Thanks for reading! Merry Christmas everyone!  
**


	2. Chapter 2 An Unknown Ambush

**Hi everyone.. I need people to review this chapter if they want me to continue it... I might be on hiatus for a while because of the oncoming tests and the extra tuitions that my mom made me sign up for.. *sigh Just you know i will be extremely busy, even when it's Chinese New Year... If i cant update daily, don't blame me... *sigh*but, hey, it's better than once a month... It's too troublesome.. *sigh***

**My Heart**

_My story, my heart...

* * *

_

Recap: Pein-sama the leader had gone on a honeymoon with Konan-sama for a month. How will Sakura be able to manage the Akatsuki's when the real Leader-sama is gone? And, will Sakura's long awaited revenge be gone with the wind as well or will she succeed? Find out in the following chapter.

**Chapter 2 - An Unknown Ambush**

'A new day to train and await' As Sakura woke up and went to bath. Little did she know that someone was tracking the Akatsuki's base right this moment. She usually never took off her wig, but today, she felt like she should take it off but fought against it. She wore her contacts, her fishnet top and black pants and finally, she wore her Akatsuki's cloak. Then she continued on to her lipsticks and gloss.

She walked out of her room and to the living-room. She could hear Kakuzu shouting like crazing in his room. Since Hidan and Kakuzu shared a room, she could tell what happened this time. She walked back towards the long endless hallway of bedrooms and bathrooms. At last she reached Hidan and Kakuzus room where shouting and screaming could be heard. She opened the door and saw that Hidan was doing his ritual again. And of course Kakuzu was muttering the words... "How much would it cost to clean up such a huge patch of blood. Even water would be scared...." Hidan was walking towards Sakura and bowed towards her respectfully and said " Makidan-sama, how should we clean up this mess?" Sakura smirked and said "Leave it to me."

**Sakura (AKA Makidan-sama )'s POV**

I did a water jutsu and washed the place clean of any blood. "Suiton, Water Spiral!!" The water came out of my hands and came in spirals. "There, what's done is done. Now, Hidan-sama, when would be the right time for my first ritual?" I asked. "What?! Not you too?!" Kakuzu exclaimed. He fainted out of extreme shock of Jashin stuffs. "Ah, now here's someone whose worthy of an opponent." Hidan smirked and walked towards me. "Tomorrow afternoon 3 straight. You start your ritual then and i will show you how to do it." Hidan smirked as Kakuzu and walked out of the room.

I bowed down in respect towards Hidan and walked out of the used-to-be-bloody-like-hell room and sensed that something wasn't right, definitely not right. I turned around just in time to catch four shurikens with my hands.

"Everybody, an ambush is to come." I said in the most deepest tone i could say.

Everyone got into fighting stands, only Hidan stood unmoved.

"Hidan." I said in the lowest tone.

"What! It's just a few ninja's ?! What could scare us anyway?" Hidan shouted.

"They are Anbu-Black-Ops. You should probably consider them." Sasori said in a bored-out-to-death tone.

"Why you...." Hidan was interrupted by Sakura as she bumped on him.

"Sh..." Sakura warned them as she went to the living room using earth style camouflage.

The Anbu Black-Ops were in the living room checking around. One of them who showed silver hair was looking around as he collected hair and dust to place them inside a small plastic bag for research.

A purple long haired Anbu was looking around as well but for danger and not clues. They were about to give up their chances in this place as a brown haired Anbu stepped on a photo frame, shattering the glass along with it. The Anbu were ready in a fighting stance as the glass shattered. Then the purpled haired Anbu gave a signal as all for of them went in. The sliver haired Anbu took the photo frame up along with them. But not without looking a glance at it.

And what did he find? A picture of Team 7 when Sakura was still with them.

The silver haired Anbu spoke "Well, this answers my question. So the Sakura in the Sand was NOT Sakura herself but a puppet. No wonder the bright and cheery Sakura was gone, replaced by a dull, covered up Sakura."

At this, my ears perked up. Wait, is that Kakashi? Shit! My cover's blown! I made a shadow clone quietly as she reports my orders to the rest of the organization. She then disappeared at the answer "Yes Madam!".

They searched through the whole hide out and found tones of clues required. Well, more than the Hokage expected.

As soon as the Anbu reported back at the Hokage's office, they continued on searching for the rest of the Akatsuki's hideout.

'Shit shit shit shit shit! They know my secret!' I mentally thought and she stomped around in the hideout when i was sure that the Anbu was gone.

"Kakuzu, we need money. Calculate how much do we need to set up another hide-out at the lowest price." I shouted at Kakuzu.

"Hidan! Heres a list of peoples who i have been researching about." I handed him a thick folder of which is obviously filled with information and pictures. "Ask them if they have any intention to join Akatsuki's extra team."

"Sasori, work with Hidan on these shinobis. If they decline, Sasori, find a way to get a whole bottle of the shinobis who declined blood."

"Deidara, you'll be working alone." I smirked as he came out of his hiding spot. "Aww man..." He sighed. "I didn't kill him actually, he just made a clay clone which lasted longer than his others, just long enough to fool the others." I smirked as he fell over. "Now, Deidara, i give you one week to sharpen your bombing skills. I figured that your left eye might be of use against the Uchiha so get your eye ready too."

"Itachi and Kisame, you two will go on research teams and get me the information on the Anbu and all the Hokages. You have 3 month to waste but i only give you 1. We need the rest of the time dedicated on capturing the Anbus, and the Hokage."

"What about you Makidan?" Deidara said. "I'll be going after Orochimaru's money, and blood. We can get Hidan to kill him with it. I said smirking.

"Miss, the lowest price for a new hideout with everything included will cost 399,000,000,000 yen. Not cheap." Kakuzu said as he looked away from the computer and looked towards me. "How much do we have right now?" I asked.

"257,890,000 yen." He replied.

"Good, Kakuzu, you'll be going bounty hunting with me." I said.

"Tobi, stay here in the Akatsuki hide-outs. And run away as fast as you can when the Anbus comeback for more." Sakura ordered as Tobi shouted "Tobi is a good boy!"

Sakura nodded and she waved her hand to signal everyone to action.

Sakura and Kakuzu were going bounty hunting fot Ashihara Akito's body, he's the sacred protector of the feudal lord and also the possessor of the rare power of light.

There are five original elements and other combined elements. For example, take wood style, wood needs water and earth combined together to create such elements.

The power Light need fire and electricity to create it. But so far, only the Ashihara clan could rehearse such power. For possessing Light, they have the whole Village Hidden in the Light, also known as the Electric Country in their hands.

To find him, they need to look for the Light Fort. There's a hidden passage way which is rumored to lead right to The Legendary Ashihara Sacred Garden. From there, they are able to track Akito down.

In The Legendary Ashihara Sacred Garden, there is a Chamber of Mirrors, one of the mirrors is a doorway leading to the basement of The Light Castle.

But, to get to the Chamber Of Mirrors, there is an ancient maze, haunted by the ancestors of the Ashihara Clan. Those who fail to pass the maze are trapped in there with never ending ways.

Those who have come of heart, are given The Golden Passage right before their eyes. Sakura still has her pride with her, so she can easily pass that, only the problem is with the Chamber Of Mirrors. They aren't in a shape of a circle, but they are scattered everywhere. Once you get in you're lost.

Sakura was already having a headache where should they start looking for the Light Fort, what will happen when they reach the Chamber of Mirrors? Well she'll faint of course!

**Would you like to find out what actually happened to Sakura Haruno the Secret S-Class Missing Nin? Well then, read the next chapter to find out for sure... Troublesome author's note...  
**

**Reviews are appreciated, thanks...  
**


End file.
